The Zeezap Song
The Zeezap Song is a Wiggles song from Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure). Song Credits Wiggle Bay * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Truman (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page, Paul Paddick Guitar: Anthony Field John Field Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Brass: Dominic Lindsay Percussion: Steve Machamer Backing Vocals: The Manzilla Singers (Paul Paddick Craig Abercrombie Sam Moran & Simon Pryce) Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Greg Truman (Wiggly Tunes) * Vocals: Greg Page * Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas: (Paul Paddick Craig Abercrombie & Sam Moran) * Musical Arrangements The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Craig Abercrombie and Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Songwriter Credit Differences * Wiggle Bay AU CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Truman * Wiggle Bay US CD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay, Greg Truman * Space Dancing DVD: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Greg Truman Song Lyrics Greg: Somewhere out there, amongst the stars, Paul: (as the Voice Dispatcher) Due east of Earth, turn right at Mars. Greg: There's travelers, explorers, adventure bound, they speak a new language and make funny sounds. Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) (speaking in gibberish) Zonk Zee is the captain of the ship, he's one cool customer, Mark: He's really hip. Greg: He's the envy of many, a hero to some, and his driving skills are second to none. Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) Zee zank zow. Anthony: Means "Let's be friends." Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) Zadda zup zung. Anthony: "That's "How do you do?" Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) Zacker zucker zulu. Anthony: "It's a pleasure to meet you." Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) Zender zuper zippie! Anthony: Is "Whoop-dee-doo!" Greg: This time, the captain is looking for Earth Manzillas: So the humans can share in the Zeezap mirth Greg: And when he sees that magic blue ball, He plans to arrive there in no time at all. Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) Zee zank zow. Paul: (as Captain) Means "Let's be friends." Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) Zadda zup zung. Paul: (as Captain) Is "How do you do?" Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) Zacker zucker zulu. Paul: (as Captain) "It's a pleasure to meet you." Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) Zender zuper zippie! Paul: (as Captain) Is "Whoop-dee-doo!" Greg: But the Zeezaps don't know a human face, Greg and the Manzillas: and the cows and the chickens seem to run the place Greg: So the Zeezaps decide to say hello, Greg and the Manzillas: to the farm animals in the field below. Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) Zee zank zow. Anthony: Means "Let's be friends." Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) Zadda zup zung. Anthony: Well, that's "How do you do?" Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) Zacker zucker zulu. Anthony: Oh, yeah, that's "It's a pleasure to meet you." Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) Zender zuper zippie! Anthony: Well, that's "Whoop-dee-doo!" Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) Zender zuper zippie! Anthony: "Whoop-dee-doo!" Wiggles: (as the zeezaps) Zender zuper zippie! Anthony: That's "Whoop-dee-doo!" Yes, what a great language. (laughs) Category:Wiggles songs Category:Space Dancing! songs Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:Songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:2003